De mindketten lányok vagyunk
by SaiSat
Summary: Amikor az ember lánya elöl deszka, hátul léc, egy idő után megelégeli a dolgot. Így van ezzel Magyarország is, akinek a hócipője tele van már a nőiesebbnél nőiesebb szomszédjaiból, így olyasmit kér az éppen arra tévedő Poroszországtól, ami egy roppant kínos és furcsa szituációt eredményez. Nyotalia univerzum! (Nem yuri)


**Ugye mindenki emlékszik még arra a részre, amiben Gilbert drága felfedi Magyarország „kis titkát"? :D Gondoltam, érdekes lenne ezt megírni fordított verzióban, így született ez a kis történet – persze kisebb-nagyobb változtatásokkal, de az alapszituáció igazából ugyanaz: fiú!Magyarország lánynak hiszi magát, és lány!Poroszországnak kell őt felvilágosítania x)**

 **A nevek, amiket használtam, az poroszkánk esetében a „hivatalos" Himaruya-féle Julchen, Magyarországnál pedig majd meglátjátok, nem lövöm le a poént (bár sejthető, ismerős lesz).**

 **Direkt nem jelöltem romantikusként, szerintem döntsétek el magatokban, mennyire PruHun ez. Igyekeztem a sorozat színvonalát belőni ilyen téren, fogalmam sincs, mennyire sikerült. Enyhén OOC, de mivel Nyo univerzum, ezért nem hinném, hogy ez akkora problémát jelent, mivel a genderbender karakterek amúgy is eltérnek az eredetiektől (elég, ha Olaszországra gondolunk).**

 **Még előtte annyit, hogy itt a szereplők kicsit idősebbek, mint az epizódban, olyan tinédzserkorúak.**

 **És hát akkor, jó olvasást hozzá! :)  
**

* * *

Magyarország szomorú volt, és ezt mindenképp tudatni akarta a világgal. Ezért kiállt a várfal tövébe, és hangosan, elnyújtott hangon sóhajtozni kezdett.

Kegyetlen az élet.

Hogy lehet az, hogy más korabeli lányoknak már rég nő a mellük, ő pedig még mindig úgy néz ki, mint egy vasalódeszka? Hiába öltözött szép ruhákba, igyekezett minél nőiesebben viselkedni és beszélni, minden kísérlete nevetségesnek hatott. Még a hangja is mélyebb volt, mint a többieknek, és biztosra vette, hogy ha nem növesztette volna meg a haját és tűzött volna bele a biztonság kedvéért pár szál virágot, mindenki fiúnak nézné.

Hogy lehet ekkora különbség közte és a szomszédjai, Ausztria, Lengyelország, vagy az idióta Törökország között? Talán van valami ritka betegsége, ami miatt neki nem nő? Nem értette.

Egy újabb sóhaj hagyta el a száját, s a következő pillanatban már egy ismerős hangot hallott maga mellett, amint ezt kérdezi:

– Hát téged meg mi lelt?! – rikkantotta az illető, Magyarország pedig megugrott ijedtében.

Poroszország. Na remek, már csak ő hiányzott! Ha megtudja, mi miatt kesereg, egy hétig ezzel fogja piszkálni, és nem száll majd le róla. Nem mintha haragban álltak volna egymással, de néha igazán idegesítő tudott lenni ez a lány. Nagyképű volt, tolakodó és hangos, és képtelen volt elviselni, ha nem folyton ő állt a figyelem középpontjában.

– Semmi – felelte kurtán a magyar, majd összefonta maga előtt a karjait, és próbálta elkerülni a rubintvörös szempárt, amelyik kitartóan fürkészte az arcát.

– Ugyan már, nekem elmondhatod, hisz barátnők vagyunk! – vigyorgott Julchen a vállára téve a kezét, a feje tetején trónoló madárka pedig helyeslően csiripelt egyet.

– Barátnők? – kérdezett vissza Magyarország gyanakodva. Ha poroszéknál barátnőnek lenni azt jelenti, hogy mindig belekötünk a másikba, aztán kiröhögjük, akkor valóban, ők ketten elválaszthatatlanok voltak.

– _Ja_! – bólogatott az albínó nagy meggyőződéssel, ám az arckifejezése mintha másról árulkodott volna.

Nos, jobb hallgatóságot is el tudott képzelni, mint „őhatalmasságát", ahogyan hívta magát, de tekintve, hogy nem akadt más a környéken, ő pedig magától felajánlotta, úgy gondolta, él a lehetőséggel és jobb híján elmeséli neki, mi bántja. Végül is, régen sokat lógtak együtt, és minden civakodásuk ellenére valójában kedvelték egymást. Hátha tényleg csak aggódik érte, és kivételesen nem fogja kigúnyolni…

Azon merengett, hogyan is kezdje, hiszen rendkívül kellemetlen téma ez, de aztán az egyszerű utat választotta, s rövid hallgatás után végül megszólalt:

– Kicsi a mellem – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy Julchen kénytelen volt visszakérdezni.

– _Was_?

– Mondom, kicsi a mellem! – emelte fel a hangját idegességében, mire egy véletlenül odatévedt mókuska úgy döntött, inkább visszabújik az odújába.

A csudába, ezt nem teljesen így tervezte.

Pár másodpercre beállt a kínos csend, és csak bámulták egymást mereven. Tanácstalanok voltak, mit is kellene csinálni, ugyanis lángolt a feje mindkettőnek.

Daniella eddig el sem bírta képzelni, mivel tudta volna a mindig magabiztos, nagyszájú Julchent zavarba hozni, de most megkapta rá a választ. Bár mentségére legyen szólva, hogy igazán kínos szituáció volt, és ha az ember éppen nem Franciaország, akkor kizárt dolog, hogy normálisan le tudjon reagálni egy ilyet.

Végül aztán Magyarországnak csak sikerült megtörnie a hallgatást.

– Tudod, úgy irigyellek téged is, meg Ausztriát, meg Lengyelországot… – magyarázkodott. – Olyan csinosak vagytok, minden jól áll rajtatok, és nincs rá szükségetek, hogy zsebkendőt tömjetek a ruhátokba. Ellenben én… – húzta el a száját szomorúan.

Őfelsége, Poroszország olyan csendben és megilletődve hallgatta a mondókáját, mintha kivágták volna a nyelvét. Mindkettejük számára idegennek hatott tőle ez a fajta viselkedés, és Magyarország már kezdte magát átkozni, amiért kitálalt neki, amikor is eszébe jutott valami. Nem tudta ugyan, mi lesz Poroszország reakciója, mindenesetre egy próbát megért.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megragadta a német vállait, mire az meglepetten felocsúdott. Daniella minden erejét és bátorságát összeszedve a szemébe nézett, majd olyasmi hagyta el a száját, ami még őt magát is lesokkolta.

– Julchen! Hadd fogjam meg! – El sem hitte, hogy ezt ő mondta. Nagyon ritkán utasított bárkit is ilyen nyíltan, pláne a Julchen-féléket, és pláne ehhez hasonló dolgokra. Azonnal megbánta, miután rájött, hogy ennyi erővel a falhoz is szoríthatta volna a poroszt.

Ahogy várta, Poroszország sűrűn pislogni kezdett, mint aki nem biztos abban, hogy egyáltalán hozzá beszélnek, és Magyarország megmert volna rá esküdni, hogy legalább két árnyalatot halványodott az arca, pedig albínó lévén így is sápadt volt.

Miután Julchen realizálta magában, mit is kért tőle a másik nemzet, a karja automatikusan felemelkedett a teste mellől, ütésre készen. Hogy mi késztette őt meggondolásra, az rejtély, a tenyerét viszont jó erősen Daniella arcába tolta, és mialatt ő a szemeit kikaparó ujjakkal volt elfoglalva, addig Julchen megpróbálta eltaszítani magától a magyart.

– Magadnál vagy?! – veszekedett vele. – Fogdosd a sajátodat!

– De mondom, hogy kicsi! – szűrte Daniella a fogai között, miközben épp az ellen küzdött, hogy eltörjön az orra és egy mesterséges kráter keletkezzen az arca közepén.

– Növeszd meg! – vágta rá a német az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott, anélkül, hogy alaposabban átgondolta volna. _A fenébe, hiszen eleve ez a probléma forrása_ , jött rá.

Megpróbálta beleképzelni magát Magyarország helyzetébe. Nem volt könnyű, elvégre ő a hatalmas, fantasztikus Poroszország, aki hírből sem ismeri az együttérzést, de azért megpróbálta. És valamilyen különös okból kifolyólag nem is esett nehezére. Elszomorodott, ha arra gondolt, milyen rossz lehet most a magyarnak, amiért körülötte mindenki kész hölgy már, csak ő laposabb a palacsintánál is.

Nos, talán nem fog belehalni, ha egy kicsit – de tényleg csak egy kicsit! – hagyja, hogy megfogja őket… Hiszen csak arról van szó, hogy meg akarja tudni, milyen a tapintása, merthogy neki még nincsen. Ráadásul mindketten lányok! Ez nem olyan, mintha egy fiú próbálná letapizni… Ebben nincs semmi rossz, igaz?

Remélte, hogy odafent, a nagyfőnök is egyetért ezzel…

– N-na jó, rendben van. Megengedem… – adta be a derekát bizonytalanul. Magyarországnak felderült az arca, de mielőtt Julchen nyakába ugorhatott volna örömében, az albínó lehűtötte az izgalmát. – De csak egy kicsit! Érthető?

Daniella hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

– Köszönöm, Julchen! Mindig tudtam, hogy a szíved mélyén rendes lány vagy te! – mondta elérzékenyülve.

– Gyorsan, mielőtt meggondolom magam!

Magyarország nem is húzta tovább az időt. Kíváncsian belemarkolt Poroszország idomaiba, mire a másik lány a füle tövéig vörösödött, s hogy leplezze a szégyenét, tekintetét a földre szegezte. Ennél kínosabbat még soha nem élt át, és megfogadta magában, hogy többet nem is fog. Még egyszer ilyet meg nem enged senkinek, az hétszentség! Nem tudta ugyan megmagyarázni miért, de úgy érezte, mintha nem is egy másik lány, hanem egy fiú érintette volna meg. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy ez hülyeség, mivel kizárt, hogy Daniella fiú lett volna… Mindenesetre nagyon zavarónak találta.

Daniella ezzel szemben a mennyekben érezte magát. Szóval ilyen érzés lánynak lenni! Számára érthetetlen oknál fogva különös borzongás és izgalom járta át a tagjait. Mintha vonzotta volna a másik ország finom, meglepően törékeny teste… Sokkal izmosabbnak képzelte Julchent.

– Milyen puha – epedezett. – De jó neked… Bárcsak az enyémek is ilyenek lennének!

– M-majd megnőnek, ne félj – suttogta félénken a porosz, és már nekiállt volna, hogy finoman lefejtse magáról Magyarország ujjait, amikor egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy Daniella közelebb hajol hozzá, és a mellkasába fúrja a fejét.

– De jó illatod van – közölte váratlanul, Poroszországnak meg elkerekedtek a szemei.

Hogy mi van?! Állj, nem erről volt szó!

– O-oké, elég volt, vége a gyereknapnak! – kiáltott rá a magyarra. – Hallod, Magyarország, szállj le ról…

Ám a torkán akadt a szó. Daniella ugyanis egyáltalán nem úgy festett, mint akinek el akaródzik engedni őt.

– Hé, Julchen… – szólalt meg ismét Daniella, Poroszország pedig elhűlten fedezte fel, hogy enyhén erotikus hangsúllyal ejtette ki a szavakat. Egyetlen személyt ismert, aki ilyen stílusban beszélt, az pedig Franciaország volt, így Daniella szájából hallva halvány riadalmat váltott ki belőle a dolog. Mi a csuda ütött belé? Akkor sem viselkedne így, ha kényszerítenék!

– Magyarország, mi bajod v…

– Valamiért úgy ver a szívem… Szerinted ez normális?

– Nem! Marhára nem az! – felelte sietősen, noha az ő pulzusa is az egekben járt már.

Egészen eddig a percig szentül hitte, hogy Franciaország meg van buggyanva, amiért kijelentette, hogy léteznek lányok, akik a lányokhoz vonzódnak, de ezt a jelenetet átélve már nem volt olyan biztos a dolgában. Magyarország szemmel láthatóan igencsak élvezte a helyzetet. Ő pedig… Ő pedig ellenállt ugyan, de nem mondhatná, hogy semmilyen érzelmet nem váltott ki belőle Daniella közelsége…

Miket beszél, az isten szerelmére?! Hiszen egy egyházi lovagrendet képvisel!

– Magyarország, ezt nem szabad!

– Csak még egy kicsit, kérlek!

– De mindketten lányok vagyunk! – fakadt ki hisztérikusan.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol az egész kezdett nevetségessé válni, ha eddig ugyan még nem lett volna az. Poroszország nem hitte, hogy ezt még lehet fokozni, Daniella azonban újfent rácáfolt.

– Tudod, én mindig éreztem, hogy más vagyok… – kezdte Magyarország. Ujjaival még mindig a német kebleit nyomorgatta, aki közben növekvő félelemmel hallgatta, mit akar ebből kihozni a „barátnője". – Valahányszor hozzáértem egy másik lányhoz, vagy ő hozzám, belülről elfogott valami furcsa, bizsergető érzés. És ez zavart, mert ha egy fiúval történt ugyanez, még csak el sem pirultam… Próbáltam persze figyelmen kívül hagyni, de azért ez nem olyasmi, ami felett csak úgy szemet huny az ember. Nagyon sokat gondolkodtam rajta, és mindig ugyanoda lyukadtam ki. Értelemszerűen nem akartam elfogadni, mert tudom, hogy ez nem helyes. Hisz a lányoknak a fiúkat kell szeretniük, de… Úgy néz ki, én a lányokat szeretem… – csuklott el a hangja.

Poroszország megvakarta az állát. Mit kellene erre mondania? Ő még rosszabb helyzetben volt, mint Daniella! Hiszen az imént derült ki, hogy az ő számára sem közömbösek a lányok, ami azért volt zavarba ejtő, mert ugyanúgy bukott a fiúkra is. Franciaországnak volt erre egy szava (mint mindenre, ami a témába vágott), ami most nem jutott eszébe, de b betűvel kezdődött, az biztos.

– Mondd csak – szólalt meg újra Magyarország, s mintha kényelmetlenebbül érezte volna magát, mint az előbb. Talán rájött végre ő is, mennyire abszurd ez a szituáció. És talán elengedi végre a melleit. – Neked nem… Mármint, ugye neked is… öm… Úgy értem, hogy…

– Nyögd már ki! – elégelte meg Poroszország a dadogását. Ennél rosszabb már úgysem lehet, nemdebár?

Daniella nyelt egyet, majd mély levegőt vett, és végül csak kibukott belőle a kérdés:

– Neked is feláll most az a hosszú rúd ott, a lábaid között?!

Ez aztán megint előidézte azt a bizonyos, nem sokkal ezelőtt lejátszódott kínos csendet. Ez alkalommal viszont az volt a vicces, hogy mindketten más miatt meredtek egymásra értetlenül. Julchent lesokkolta a kérdés, Daniellát meg lesokkolta, hogy Julchen ennyire lesokkolódott.

Na de, meg is volt rá az oka! Hosszú rúd ott, a lábai között? Itt valami nagyon nem stimmelt…

– Mi… van… – formálta Julchen az ajkaival, s ekkor már kezdte kapizsgálni a dolgot. Ugye nem…? De hát, az nem lehet! Ennyi idő alatt csak feltűnt volna! – Daniella… – szólt síri hangon. – A lányoknak nincsen hosszú rúd a lábaik között.

– Mi?! Neked már az is eltűnt? – hökkent meg a magyar. – Ez tényleg nem igazság!

– Hogyhogy eltűnt? Eleve nem is volt ott!

Daniella a homlokát ráncolta.

– Dehogynem. Mindenkinek ott van, a lányoknak meg később eltűnik.

Poroszország ledermedt. Ilyen nincs!

– Magyarország. Téged valaki nagyon félretájékoztatott. Olyan hosszú rúdjuk csak a fiúknak van! A lányoknak nincsen, soha nem is volt! Anélkül születnek!

– Mi? Nem, dehogy! Hány éves voltál, amikor eltűnt? Biztosan csak nem emlékszel rá!

– Atyaisten – suttogta Julchen, ahogy tudatosultak benne az elhangzottak. – Te fiú vagy.

– Lehet, hogy kicsi a mellem, de attól még nem vagyok fiú! – fújta fel az arcát Magyarország. – Ez aztán tényleg nagyon övön aluli ütés volt!

– De igen, fiú vagy!

– Nem igaz! – bizonygatta tovább Daniella. – Visszaszívom, amit rólad mondtam, mégiscsak egy undok dög vagy!

– Egy fiú fogdossa a mellemet – hápogta Poroszország, tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a sértést. Kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, mint hogy egy olyan beszólással törődjön, amit naponta megkapott valakitől. Konkrétan arról kellett felvilágosítást tartania, hogy a pénisz nem tűnik el csak úgy magától, amikor az ember felnő…

– De én nem vagyok fiú! – Ám mindhiába, Magyarország csak hajtotta az igazát, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy meg lehet győzni az ellenkezőjéről.

Mindennek tetejébe a jelenet kívülről eléggé félreérthetőnek látszott. Ha véletlenül erre járt volna valaki, könnyen azt hihette, hogy erőszakoskodnak Julchennel, és esetleg megkísérlik megmenteni, őhatalmassága pedig semmiképp sem akart ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe kerülni. Na meg Magyarországot sem akarta bajba keverni, bár kétségkívül megérdemelte volna.

Nem volt mit tenni. Egy megoldás létezett, hogy kilábaljanak ebből a helyzetből, és Julchen nagyon nem akart ahhoz folyamodni. De nem válogathatott; vagy ez, vagy az előbb felvázolt forgatókönyv.

Nagy levegőt vett, s elmormolva egy imát odafent, a szakállas fickóhoz, akitől megbocsátást remélt ezért a gaztett miatt, jelzett hát leghűbb társának, a sárga kismadárnak, aki azonnal tudta is, mit kell tennie. Fürgén leröppent Julchen fejéről, óvatosan megközelítette Daniella alsó fertályát, nehogy a nagy dulakodásban összenyomják szegényt, majd kicsi, de meglepően hegyes csőrét használva belecsípett a magyar micsodájába. Daniella arcára kiült a kín és az őszinte döbbenet furcsa egyvelege, s egy pillanatra mintha megálltak volna az életműködései. Kezei lassan lesiklottak Poroszország mellkasáról, és ösztönösen a saját lábai közé húzta őket. Ezután némi fáziskéséssel fájdalmasan nyögdécselni kezdett, zsák módjára elvágódott a földön, végül kitört belőle egy akkora volumenű üvöltés, hogy az egy oroszlánnak is becsületére vált volna.

És ezzel kampec volt a létfontosságú tartományainak.

– Úgy kell neked! – dühöngött a német, miközben nézte, ahogyan a másik állam óbégatva a földön hempereg. – Most majd megtanulod, hogy nem taperolhatsz le csak úgy valakit, pláne nem egy lányt! – azzal sarkon fordult, és elviharzott.

Jobban mondva csak elviharzott volna. Ha valami láthatatlan erő vissza nem tartja.

A válla fölött hátrapillantott, s Magyarország fájdalmas arckifejezését látva elszégyellte magát. Úgy festett, mint aki épp a haláltusáját vívja.

Mégsem hagyhatja itt csak így! Mi van, ha belehal? Az ő lelkén fog száradni…

Sóhajtott egyet, és lassú, bizonytalan léptekkel visszasétált Daniella mellé. Leguggolt hozzá, majd megenyhülve, sokkal gyengédebb hangon így szólt:

– Nagyon fájt? – Választ ugyan nem kapott, de nem is várt, ezért folytatta. – Ne haragudj… Hülyeségeket beszéltem, hiszen én engedtem meg neked, te meg nem is tudtad, hogy… Szóval, érted. P-persze ettől még nem kellett volna visszaélned a jóindulatommal! De mindegy, hagyjuk… – hebegte vöröslő fejjel.

Magyarország félrefordította a fejét, hogy Julchen szemébe nézhessen, aki csak ekkor vette észre a fiú egyre gyűlő könnyeit.

– Én… tényleg nem vagyok lány? – szólalt meg nagy nehezen Daniella, mire Julchen őszinte sajnálattal nemet intett. Daniella bánatosan lehunyta a szemeit. – Értem… Szóval ezért különbözöm annyira tőletek.

– Bocsi, hogy így kellett megtudnod – túrt bele a hajába a porosz.

– Nem számít… – vonta meg a vállát Magyarország. – Tulajdonképpen az én hibám volt. Nem tudtam, hogy ez neked ilyen kellemetlen lesz majd… Sajnálom. De legalább megtudtam, hogy nem a saját nememhez vonzódom – próbált az arcára varázsolni, vagy sokkal inkább erőltetni egy halvány vigyort. Poroszország zavartan visszamosolygott rá. Igen, valóban megnyugtató volt, bár egyben kissé bizarr is, tekintve a körülményeket. – Figyelj csak… – pislogott fel rá Magyarország. – Ugye ettől még barátnők… barátok maradunk? – korrigált.

– _Natürlich_ – felelte Julchen. Noha meglepte a kérdés, azért elég egyértelmű volt, mit is válaszoljon rá.

– Akkor jó – nyugtázta Magyarország.

– Jó – visszhangozta Julchen is, miközben újszerű, örömteli érzés járta át belülről, ami szélesebbre húzta az arcán a mosolyt.

* * *

– Hé! Daniella! – kiabálta Poroszország lelkesen, néhány nappal a történtek után.

Megbeszélték, hogy titokban tartják az esetet és soha többé nem emlegetik fel, mindkettejük érdekében: valamiért egyiküknek sem hiányzott, hogy a Vatikán keresztes hadjáratot vagy hasonlót indítson a Magyar Királyság ellen…

Persze furcsa volt úgy tenni, mintha meg sem történt volna, miközben az igazság ott rejtezett a háttérben, ám egy kis szünet után már egészen máshogy álltak hozzá a dologhoz. Még viccelődni is képesek voltak rajta.

Ahogy az albínó átvágott a magyar birtokán, és meglátta őt a várkertben, egyszeriben tátva maradt a szája a csodálkozástól.

Magyarország elképesztő változáson ment át az alatt a pár nap alatt, amíg nem találkoztak. Férfiruhákat kezdett hordani (amelyek mellesleg remekül álltak neki), oldalán napernyő helyett kard díszelgett, rövidebbre vágatta a haját, figyelve arra, hogy azért a vállig érő hosszúsága még így is megmaradjon, és egy szalaggal lazán, féloldalasan lófarokba kötötte. Leszokott a sminkelésről, így láthatóvá váltak természetes, markáns vonásai, amely igazán férfias, határozott megjelenést kölcsönzött neki. A hangját sem próbálta már természetellenesen elvékonyítani.

Mindent összevetve, az új Magyarország olyan volt, akárcsak egy herceg.

Amikor Poroszország elég közel ért hozzá, és a fiú feléje fordult, eltüntette a döbbent ábrázatot az arcáról, s ismét magához vette a szót:

– Átjön hozzám Franciaország és Spanyolország beszélgetni, hatalmasságom pedig arra gondolt, megengedi neked, hogy kivételes társaságában töltsd a délutánodat – jelentette be önelégülten. – Mit szólsz?

Magyarország gondolkodást színlelt, majd habozás nélkül megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs kedvem ilyen csajos programokhoz. És a nevem Dániel, ha nem tudnád – kacsintott Julchenre, aki azonnal vette a lapot, és hangosan elnevette magát.

Izgalom töltötte el annak gondolatára, hogy volt egy közös poénjuk „Dániellel", amit csak ők ketten értettek, s tudta, hogy a srác is hasonlóképpen vélekedik. Hamarosan ő is bekapcsolódott a röhögésbe, majd váratlanul átölelte a lány vállát, amitől enyhe rózsaszínes árnyalatba borult sápadt arcbőre.

Igen. Határozottan tetszett neki ez az új Magyarország.

…Még akkor is, ha a figyelmét nem kerülhették el az apró virágok, amelyek „teljesen véletlenül" a hajában felejtődtek…

* * *

 **Német kifejezések:**

 **Ja! – Naná!  
Was? – Mi?  
Natürlich. – Hogyne.**

 **Megjegyzések:**

 **A b betűs szó, amire Poroszország gondolt, az a biszexuális (:  
A „létfontosságú tartományok" pedig a vital regions akar lenni szabad fordításban, remélem, nem túl erőltetett, és valamennyire felismerhető :'D**

 **Nos, hát ennyi lett volna, remélem, tetszett a bizarrsága ellenére is, és köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! ^^**


End file.
